


Truth and Dare

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is a girl, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Her and alcohol never really matched well, Donghyuck decided as she found herself on Jaemin's lap, the latter's hand carressing her ample breast as the other one disappeared inside her shorts. All of these were happening as three of their members watched.What had she gotten herself into?Alternatively, Donghyuck might have chewed more than she could swallow during their game of truth and dare.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 311
Collections: Anonymous





	Truth and Dare

Her and alcohol never really matched well, Donghyuck decided as she found herself on Jaemin's lap, the latter's hand caressing her ample breasts as the other one disappeared inside her shorts. All of these were happening as three of their members watched.

What had she gotten herself into?

It all started out with Mark and her smuggling alcohol into the Dreamies door, rationalizing that it would all be fine since the only minor member of their team, Jisung, had gone out on a ChenJi content related trip with Chenle. They figured it would be a good opportunity to drink like adults and play adult games. By adult games, they meant truth or dare, the steamy version of course.

She should have known things would escalate quickly after Jeno dared Jaemin to give Renjun a lap dance, which turned into them grinding on each other.

She should have expected things to go wilder when the bottle pointed at her direction.

"Truth or dare? " Jeno asked him with the suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Truth. "

There was a collective groan from everyone in the room.

"I thought Jeno, Renjun and I are no fun? " Mark asked, to which Donghyuck only shrugged.

"Not my problem if you can't find a fun question to ask. "

"I have one! " Jaemin raised his hand enthusiastically, flushed face beaming at Donghyuck's direction. "Among the four of us, whom do you find too hot too handle during sex? "

Sex between the five of them wasn't rare, and Donghyuck wouldn't be ashamed to admit (if it wasn't for the fans reaction) that he had been to bed with all for of them. It simply worked. Without having much interaction with anyone outside their group, and with media (Dispatch) on the roll to uncover secret relationships, they only had each other to unleash their pent up sexual tension.

"No one, " Donghyuck replied smugly, causing an uproar from the others.

"No one as in you can't pick one, or no one as in there really isn't anyone? " Jeno asked.

She shrugged. "No one as in there isn't any one of you whom I find too hot to handle. You're all just fine. "

"Wow, " Renjun said in a slightly offended tone. "I hope you wouldn't come to me one of this days. I hate seeing you settling for 'just fine'. "

"I doubt that that's the truth," Mark said in disbelief.

"Aww. Sorry that you expected the answer to be you, Markie. "

She didn't know what kind of evil spirit visited her that night that she decided to add.

"In fact, you could all be all over me at once and I still wouldn't find all of you too hot to handle. "

"Then I dare you to sleep with all of us right now! "

Truth and dare wasn't supposed to work like that, but hey, it wasn't fun if they would play by the rules, right?

Hence why she was in this situation. Jaemin continued to fondle her as the three watched, with Renjun drinking a glass full of water, because according to him, he wanted to be sober for this.

Donghyuck bit her lips to keep herself from moaning when Jaemin's thumb brushed against her clit. Jaemin pressed a kiss on her shoulder before chuckling and addressing their audience.

"She's already soaking wet, " He announce. "I haven't even fingered her properly. "

Donghyuck knew she was blushing and she was sure that it wasn't just because of the alcohol. Drunk or not, Jaemin could be shameless at times.

"Already? " Renjun asked in a mocking tone. "I thought you aren't too hot to handle. "

"Sorry for my body's natural response? " She remarked sarcastically, only to whine when Jaemin surprisingly inserted one finger inside her, causing the other's to laugh.

"You could have warned, " she scolded.

"Sorry, " Jaemin replied nonchalantly. "I thought that wouldn't be too much for you to handle. "

Donghyuck would have glared at him if she wasn't looking at the other direction.

"While blow by blow comments about how her body is reacting, I would prefer seeing it by myself. " Mark commented while raising one brow at Jaemin. "She's wearing too much clothes, don't you think? "

"My bad, "Jaemin replied. "We don't need censorship in this moment. "

Suddenly, Jaemin was removing his hand out of her shorts and lifting her shirt off of her head exposing her Hello Kitty bra.

"How sexy, " Renjun commented with a snort.

"I know right? Compliments your Moomin printed boxer. "

"His what? " Mark exclaimed in disbelief.

"What? " Renjun said in a defensive manner. "It was Sicheng's gift. "

They all stifled a laugh.

Suddenly, Jeno was coming at their direction and kneeling in front of her. "I think Jaemin needs help. "

"I think so, too, " Jaemin replied. "Can you take her bottoms off for all of us, baby? "

"Gladly. "

Jeno proceeded to undo the buttons on her shorts and unzipped them. With Jaemin's help, they lifted her butt off of the floor to take the offending fabric, revealing Donghyuck's pink panty.

"Wow, so wet indeed, " Jeno commented. "Look. "

Donghyuck gasped when Jeno and Jaemin pulled her legs apart to expose her to Mark and Renjun's watchful eyes. She felt her cheeks flaring up in embarassment. She didn't know why, but something about the two of them manhandling her, as Mark and Renjun watched, immensely turned her on.

Jeno proceeded to rub her from the outside of her panties, only for him to smirk as he felt more juice leaking from her.

"Panties are good, " Mark commented while tapping his fingers on his chin impatiently. "But I want to see some pussy. "

"My bad, " Jeno commented. "I guess we shouldn't prolong this any longer. "

Donghyuck was prepared to be lifted up again for them to take her panties off the normal way. What she didn't expect was for Jeno to rip the fabric off with his hands.

"Wow, " Jaemin commented while simultaneously undoing the clasp of her bra. "So strong. "

"Your going to pay for that Jeno. That one is expensive. "

"Sure, sure, " he replied while throwing the ruined fabric away, her bra joining not long after.

She suddenly felt too exposed. Sure, the others had seen them naked before, but something about being the only naked person in the room made her feel a little shy. She suddenly felt the urge to close her legs together.

"Don't be shy, " Jaemin told her as he and Jeno pulled her legs apart. "Go on, and let Mark and Renjun see your pussy. It's not like they haven't seen this before. They did more than just look at it before, remember?"

Donghyuck bit her lips in embarrassment as the two guys eyes zone in on her pussy. She felt more of her juice oozing out.

"What a bad pussy," Renjun commented. "Leaking without being told to."

"I know right," Jeno replied. "Pussy needed to be punished. "

Donghyuck yelped in surprised as Jeno slapped her pussy.

"Bad pussy, " Jeno said. "Bad, bad, bad! "

Jeno repeated the action, and each time, Donghyuck found herself jumping on her seat. The pain and pleasure was sending jolts in her body.

"I think she likes your punishment, " Jaemin commented. "Look how hard her nipples are already. "

"Ahh, Jaemin ah! "

She couldn't help but moan loudly as Jaemin tweaked both of her hard nipples. They had always been so sensitive. It didn't help that Jeno was back to rubbing her pussy once again.

"I swear, if I don't feel any mouth or cock on my pussy, I'm going to go back to the 127 dorm!"

"Tsk. So impatient, " Jeno commented. Nevertheless, he moved and settled down with his head between her legs. "Are you sure you can handle all of us tonight? "

Donghyuck rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You could all be done with me and I'm still going to crawl back to Johnny or Jaehyun for more. "

Jeno looked at her face ine last time before shaking his head. "You're very mean. I guess I wouldn't be nice then. "

Her shutting her eyes close was immediate as Jeno became true to her words. He really didn't play nice, with him immediately attacking her clit with kittenish licks before catching them between his teeth.

"Fuck, Jeno, slow down! "

But Jeno just moaned in response before sucking on her already abused clit.

She tried pulling Jeno's head off of her by the hair but she failed. At the same time, Jaemin sprung into action by massaging her breast, pushing them together and flicking and pinching her nipples.

It was too much. It was making her hard to focus on her surroundings. When she tried to open her eyes, she only manage to see Renjun and Mark pumping their cocks before closing them once again as Jeno began sliding two fingers inside her without much difficulty.

"Jeno, Jaemin! "

She didn't know whether to ask them to stop, or to ask them to to go on. It all felt so good yet too much at the same time. She didn't realized how having two people pay attention to her at the same time would be so much better. She wondered why they never tried threesome before.

With Jeno's finger rubbing at her g-spot, his tongue lapping on her clit, and with Jaemin still abusing her breast with his hands, it wasn't a surprised that she felt the familiar euphoric feeling as her first orgasm for the night was ripped from her.

She could hear Jeno moaning in delight as he lapped up her juice, making sure not to let any drip on the floor. At the same time, She could feel Jaemin's hard on on her back which he was shamelessly rutting against her.

"That was hot! " Mark commented, and Donghyuck found himself unable to come up with a snarky remark.

Jeno pushed himself up from his position. He stared up at Donghyuck before licking his cum slicked lips clean. "I think I could eat you out all night and never get tired of it. You really taste good. "

Donghyuck was about to say yes please, but Jaemin made a noise of protest.

"No, you can't monopolize her pussy! You need to share! "

"God, you guys are annoying, " she said while rolling her eyes, only to hear Renjun chuckling. "You didn't look annoyed just now. "

Jeno stood up from his position. At the same time, Renjun moved towards their direction, still massaging his cock to keep himself hard.

"On fours, baby, " Jaemin whispered behind her, which reminded her that her first orgasm was just the beginning. She gulped audibly, nervous about how the night would end. At the same time, she wasn't Lee Donghyuck if she would back down from a dare. She complied immediately.

She could hear Jaemin unzipping his pants from behind her, heightening her expectation. Renjun on the other hand kneeled in front of her and cupped her face with his hands.

"I want to kiss you first. "

Donghyuck rolled her eyes despite the amused smile creeping on her face. Renjun. Always the romantic type.

She wouldn't admit it, but she really loved Renjun's kisses. She loved how featherlight they felt against hers, how it was all soft lips and no teeth, and how he never tried shove her tongue inside her mouth eagerly (yes, she was talking about Mark, and yes, Mark already learn his lesson after suffering from Donghyuck's merciless teeth).

Renjun's soft kisses was the irony of how Jaemin was ramming his cock inside of her without a warning, causing her to moan in protest against Renjun's mouth.

"Sorry, " Jaemin said with a laugh. "I thought you loved surprised. Besides, your pussy is already so slippery. I couldn't help it."

Donghyuck was about to protest, but Renjun was already grabbing her by the neck and positioning his cock before her mouth. "Just use your talented mouth for something more useful instead of complaining, okay? "

She opened her mouth to say something snarky but Renjun only took it as his cue to to push his cock inside. Donghyuck glared at him, but nevertheless complied as Renjun shallowly thrusted inside her mouth.

Quite frankly, blowjob wasn't her favorite thing, although seeing someone get off with only her mouth was an interesting sight to see.

She was doing her best to focus on getting Renjun off that she had forgotten about Jaemin until he started thrusting into her again accidentally causing her to push forward, which then resulted to Renjun's cock being pushed in her throat.

"Oh fuck. I didn't know your into that, " Renjun commented.

She wasn't, but it wasn't like she could tell him that with his cock inside her mouth.

Renjun gave some experimental thrust, and Donghyuck gagged everytime his head rammed against her throat.

She contemplated asking him to quit it by tapping on his leg, but one look at Renjun's expression made her certain that he was already close. Donghyuck decided to just ignore the comfortable feeling and focus on breathing through her nose.

She wasn't wrong. Soon enough, Renjun was spurting strings of cum inside her mouth which she had no choice but to swallow until finally, Renjun pulled out.

She coughed out all the remaining cum out of her mouth before inhaling deeply.

"I thought I would die, " she commented, to which Renjun only chuckled while tucking his cock in his pants again.

"Imagine the headlines. Idol Group Vocalist found dead. Cause of death? Asphyxiation due to a cock inside her throat. "

Donghyuck just rolled her eyes when Renjun leaned down to kiss her again, licking off the remnants of himself on her lips.

"Finally, " Jaemin said in mock boredom. She hadn't realized that he had stopped thrusting inside her, to allow her to focus on Renjun she supposed, until he resumed moving once again. It shallow thrusts at first, before he began pushing her head down on the floor so that only her ass was in the air.

"Fuck, Jaemin, yes, there! "

The angle enabled Jaemin to rub against all of her sensitive spots perfectly as he fucked her in fast and deep thrusts.

"Fuck, Hyuck, your pussy feels so good around me. "

"Jaemin, don't stop! "

Jaemin's pace quickened as he rammed into Donghyuck balls deep. At the same time, his fingers reached out to rub Donghyuck's clit, pushing her closer to the edge.

With Jaemin's cock rubbing against her G-spot and his finger flicking her clit, Donghyuck felt the familiar warm feeling once again.

"Jaemin. Uh, I'm close. "

"Wait for me, baby, " He replied, almost out of breathe. I'm coming, too. "

But Donghyuck couldn't wait any longer. Soon, she felt her insides spasming as the second wave orgasm finally hit her again.

"Jaemin! " she moaned his name as she came. Jaemin continued to fuck her through orgasm, her sensitive pussy, squeezing him tight and finally milking his own orgasm.

Jaemin continued to thrusts inside her even as he collapsed on top of her, still filling her pussy with his warm seeds.

Donghyuck cried out when Jaemin bit her on the shoulder, mentally cursing him for potentially giving her an unexplainable mark that the stylist would most probably question.

Jaemin's dead weight felt heavy on her, but she didn't have the energy to push him away, not even when his already limp cock pulled itself out of her and allowed their shared cum to ooze on the floor.

She felt Jaemin's body being lifted off of her before she felt herself being lifted from her position. Before she knew it, she was on another person's lap once again, her back resting on a bare chest as the said person line his own cock in her entrance and impaled her with it. She moaned in oversensitivity before craning her head to look at the person.

"Jeno? "She asked. "Isn't your turn over? "

"No it's not! " Jeno complained childishly. "I only managed to get you off, not the other way around. "

Among the four of them, Jeno is so definitely the biggest, and the fact that Donghyuck had already came twice made her feel that she would burst again just by Jeno stuffing her with his cock. She didn't know if she could handle being fucked by him without exploding on the first thrust.

"You're supposed to ride me, Baby. "

Donghyuck wanted to try, but the previous orgasms had already drained her energy and the fact that Jeno had her in reverse cowgirl position made it impossible for her to grab on his shoulder for support.

"I can't, " she replied, surprise at how pitiful her own voice sounded. "I don't think I can do it. "

"Aww, " Jeno replied. Somehow, Donghyuck, could sense him pouting. "Too bad. I thought the four of us wouldn't be too hot to handle. "

Donghyuck bit her cheeks to stop herself from retorting. So maybe she might have overestimated herself, but there was no way that she would admit to losing, out loud.

"Good thing that this could be arranged. "

Before she could even ask what Jeno meant, she felt his hands griping on her waist which was already bruised by Jaemin earlier, making her wince in pain. She felt Jeno lifting her off until only the head of his cock was inside her, before pushing her down again.

"Oh god, Jeno! "

Her throbbing pussy made squelching sounds as Jeno continued to make her bounce on his cock.

Her breasts are beginning to ache. The thing was, she wasn't a fan of this position because of one thing. She didn't like the heavy feeling of her breast bouncing up and down. She was fairy gifted in that aspect so the longer they stayed in that position, the harder it was for her.

"Jeno, I can't," she replied. "My breast hurts."

"You're saying something Hyuck?" Jeno asked in a teasing manner. "Sorry, I can't hear you. "

He continued to make Donghyuck bounce on him in a much quicker pace that Donghyuck had to cross her arms on her chest to keep them from bouncing.

"Fuck you, Jeno! "

She sometimes wondered how fans could see Jeno as a kind angel when he could be the biggest bully at times.

"No, Hyuck. Fuck you! "

Jeno lifted her off of him, causing ner to tumble forward and be on her arms and knees. Jeno wasted no time plunging himself inside her again. Just when she thought he would finished off by doing her the way Jaemin did, she realized she was so wrong when Jeno pulled her up so her back was once against pressed against his chest. One of his hands was holding her breast firmly as the other one was rubbing at her clit as he pounded on her from behind mercilessly.

"Jeno! Jeno! Jeno! "

She couldn't say anything other than to chant his name the same way that he could only grunts as he abused her hole rapidly.

She clutched on Jeno's arm for support as she felt the third coming. This time, she couldn't even give a warning as it hit her suddenly.

"Ah, too much! No! "

Jeno continued to pound her even after her orgasm, oversensitivity already making not only her pussy, but her entire body tingle.

"Jeno, please! "

"Hyuck! Ah. Take my cock! Just take my cock in your pussy! Let me wreck your pussy, Hyuck! "

Jeno came soon, but not before he could push Hyuck to a fourth orgasm, which ended up with her screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Jeno collapse on the ground, taking Donghyuck with him. Both of them on the verge of falling into slumber.

It had been a long night, and Donghyuck realized it was far from over when she saw Mark approaching them.

"Mark. " She didn't mean to sound as if she's begging but that's actually how she sounded as Mark proceeded to get closer. "No more. Please. I can't. "

"Ssh, " Mark pressed a finger against his own lips before the same finger brushed the strands of her hair away from her face. "It's okay, Hyuck. Let me take care of you. "

Donghyuck whimpered. "No Mark. I can't. No more, please. "

Donghyuck winced when Jeno pulled out and Mark began pushing her to a lying position. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't even feel any of her muscles.

Mark began kissing her neck, lightly biting and sucking on her sensitive spot, making her squirm.

"Mark," she whined when Mark's mouth traveled to her chest, licking on the soft mound before sucking on her oversensitive bud. "Ah, Mark! Oppa! "

"Just one more, baby girl," Mark coaxed her by kissing her face. "Just one. Let me take care of you, baby. Please? "

Donghyuck bit her lips. A part of her wanted to stop already, but a part of her also wanted to test her limits. Besides, she felt like it was unfair to Mark since he patiently waited for his turn. She then decided to nod, albeit a little hesitantly.

"I know you'll say yes, baby, " Mark told her before kissing her lips firmly. "I know you'll be a good girl. "

Mark shuffled on top of her as he lined himself on her entrance, his hard cock poking at her before sliding with ease inside her.

"Oh, Mark! "

It was as if every nerve inside of her came alive that she became hyper aware of a cock ramming inside her pussy. It felt good. It was so good that it's starting to hurt.

Yet the pain wasn't enough to make her want to stop as found herself begging Mark for more.

"Mark! Oppa! More! Deeper! More! "

It was as if she was reaching a new level of height. Something that she had never been before.

"I got you, baby. I got you! " Mark replied as he hooked her legs on his shoulder, drilling her deeper than before.

It was all too much. Her entire body was being set on fire as Mark continued to hit all of the right spot.

Suddenly, she felt something coming, something different from what she had before. It was to intense of a feeling that she began to panic.

"Mark! Mark! Mark! '

"Ssh! I got you baby. Just let it go. "

No. Mark didn't understand. It was a strange feeling. Like something was going to burst from inside her.

"Mark, please! Mark! "

"Just let it go baby! I got you! " Mark replied before pounding inside her off rhythm.

"Mark, stop! I'm going to… I'm going to… ahhh! "

Something inside of her bursted, a gush of liquid splashed like a fountain and scattered everywhere.

Her pussy was tingling, her entire body was shaking as her longest and strongest orgasm was ripped from her.

She remembered screaming in pleasure and shaking her head from side to side before finally, her eyes rolled up on the back of her head as everything turned black.

—

Donghyuck woke up feeling boneless. She didn't know how long she had been out, but she was quite glad to feel her back resting on the soft cushion.

She opened her eyes to see Mark buttoning up the pyjama she was wearing, and came to a realization that the older had cleaned her and dressed her up in her sleep. She smiled. Mark was really the master of aftercare.

"You're awake, " Mark commented as their eyes met, to which Donghyuck only nodded in reply.

She tried shifting to accomodate Mark as the latter climbed on the bed with her, only for her to whimper as she grew accustomed to the pain between her legs.

"Sore? "

"No shit, Sherlock, " she replied while grimacing. Imagine being fucked by four guys and cumming five times. She wondered if she should be thankful that Renjun only settled for a blowjob, but then again, she remembered that Renjun had the preference for bottoming, so maybe he didn't do that to intentionally cut her some slacks.

"The others are outside, " Mark supplied without her asking. "Renjun roped the other two into cleaning the living room with him. They said their going to get rid of evidences so that the maknaes would let us live. "

Speaking of cleaning, she blushed profusely when she remembered the strange thing that happened to her before she passed out.

"Uh, Mark? "

"Hmm? "

"What happened? You know? Like earlier before I passed out. "

"Oh that? " Mark chuckled. "You squirted. "

"I what? "

"You squirted, " Mark repeated. "I heard not everybody could do that. "

"And… and that's okay? "

Mark chuckled before pinching her nose. "Why wouldn't it be? We actually love it. Jeno said he wanted to try it again some other time. "

Donghyuck made a face. "Bold of him to assume I would sleep with him again after he made my boobs hurt. "

Mark just laughed as he pulled her close. She felt herself melting in his embrace.

"But seriously. You don't think it's gross? "

"Why would I think it is? "

Donghyuck shrugged. "I actually thought I peed all over you for a second. "

Mark snickered. "No. I actually think it's hot. Honestly? I would love to see you do it again. "

Donghyuck found herself giving him a teasing smile. "Do you prefer it with them, or just the two of us? "

Mark's smile widened as Donghyuck shoot him a wink. "The latter. Definitely the latter. "


End file.
